


不只一次 (More than Once)

by FranzMoor



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每個寫這配對的人都要有的探病梗。<br/>Anyone who writes Mike/Roderick has to write this plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	不只一次 (More than Once)

〈不只一次〉

就像所有警察的老話，這不容易。第一次真槍實彈上陣，第一次為了保命殺人。第一次遭敵人綁架，第一次受到刑求逼供……第一次死裡逃生。這對Mike來說可是第一次。

所以他總會夢見那個晚上。Charles，前黑水的傭兵Louise，還有Roderick。他們三人帶頭一遍遍的作弄他，欺侮他，嘲笑他，而他總是在被給予致命的一擊前驚醒。

這一晚Mike也（說來羞愧的）在同樣的惡夢中驚醒。但是當他轉頭看向床邊，那個總是帶給他安慰的位置時，這一次坐著的卻不是Ryan，而是Roderick。

Mike頓時渾身緊張起來，而Roderick好像在暗中緊盯著他一舉一動老久，在他能做出任何事前就搶先就掐住他的喉嚨。Roderick盯視著他的眼睛裡閃著奇異的藍綠色光采，那是他虹膜的顏色。Mike怒目瞪回去。

「勸你不要大叫，免得牽扯到無辜的人。我的心情不是太好。」Roderick自言自語的說。

Mike才不想管他，但他伸手去搬Roderick的指頭，那些手指卻依然紋絲不動，緊扣住他的氣管。Roderick就這麼帶著陰冷的微笑看著Mike掙扎。

「喔，忘了數數兒了。就從二十秒算起好了。二十一，二十二……」

Roderick兀自開始算起時間。Mike不知道這個傢伙想幹麻，總不會是等他醒來然後再算時間掐死他這麼簡單，他算準Roderick不打算殺他，不過此刻他也沒有任何法子，他的房外沒有探員，身上唯一的武器肯定老早被Roderick繳械走了……他在各方面都佔下風，而Roderick像隻捕食的獵豹緊緊壓制住他，他只是個剛從昏迷中醒來的病人，孤身一人。

他放鬆著身子讓Roderick掐他，但Roderick剛剛數過兩百，Mike就感到橫膈膜不住往上收縮，身體在試圖把氧氣擠壓上大腦，他的四肢也開始抽搐，恐懼必定是湧上了他的眼睛，因為Roderick輕笑著靠近他的臉，問他說，「痛苦嗎？你要我把手拿下來嗎？」

Mike痛苦的閉上眼睛勉力點了點頭。

「好吧，放開你了。」

重新灌入的氧氣簡直讓Mike的肺部隱隱作痛。但Roderick可不打算讓他好過，他的手指是從Mike頸間鬆開了，但他們卻往下來到腹部，揪住Mike的傷口，把傷口的縫線撕開。

「啊……」Mike不由得痛呼出聲。

「噓──小心外面的那些……」Roderick故意假惺惺的說，「醫生啊護士啊病童……之類的。」

Mike簡直憤恨的想要打爛他那張嘴臉，但他還是拼命的咬緊牙關，冷汗已經浸濕他額前的兩穴。等他有足夠的力氣開口時，他問道，「…你到底來想要做什麼？是為了Claire嗎？告訴你那我可幫不上忙。我對她現在的位置一無所知。」

「這點我相信你。」

「那你是為了什麼？」

Roderick聳了聳肩，有點歇斯底里的笑了，「……沒準兒我是來折磨你的呢？」

「你們都那麼閒嗎？」Mike故作鎮定的回答他，但他突然領悟到，「你吃了苦頭對吧？Joe不再讓你做事了？」他看著Roderick瞬間安靜下來的臉，確信自己掌握到了事實，「是因為我害你沒能帶回Claire？」

「──諷刺的是，最後那個錯的還真有點兒離譜。」Roderick慢吞吞的說。

「你應該知道Joe是用什麼方法控制其他人跟隨他的吧？你跟其他人不一樣，你有權力，你沒有必要聽他的話。」

「…然後棄暗從明，幫助FBI？」

「……」Mike一時答不上話來。

「要知道，Weston探員，我還是個殺人狂，我喜歡暴力。而你會體會到這一點。」

似乎是為了防止血液弄髒他的衣服，Roderick把外套和上衣脫下，只留下下身的牛仔褲。Mike被他綁在了床上，堵住嘴巴。這次他真的是無法可想了。Roderick溫柔的愛撫了Mike傷口上紅腫滲血的皮膚後，就一個用力將手指伸入Mike的傷口內。開始黏合的兩壁被Roderick粗暴的分開，那種劇痛讓Mike刺激得從床上拱起身來，眼珠上載滿淚水。

Roderick出現在他眼前，用一種很不忍心的表情問他說，「你不想要停止這個嗎？要不要我把手拿下來？」

這情景讓Mike覺得驚人的似曾相識，但他這次別無選擇的點了點頭。在他點頭之後，傷口裡的異物就被抽出來了，Roderick壓住他的傷口幫他止血，還將床單用來包紮。

當他處理完這一切之後，果然Roderick的手又再度往下，這一次來到了Mike的生殖器。他幫Mike打了幾下手槍，直到他的（說真的Mike也很驚訝）血液流進海綿體，陰莖巍巍的挺立起來，Roderick才把他嘴裡的碎布拿開，然後親了下Mike的嘴唇。

Mike當然是用力的咬了咬他，但Roderick不甚在意，他舔了舔自己破皮流血的嘴唇，「別這樣嘛，遊戲規則就是要遵守啊。」

「你對我做的這一切都是遊戲？」

「剛剛那個吻不是，那是我加上去的。」

「……」

Roderick進入了Mike體內，用殘忍的力道撞他。Roderick每撞擊他一下，他下半身的肌肉一縮剛剛被蹂躪過的傷口就火辣辣的生疼。Mike只能祈禱Roderick趕快結束，別再延長他的痛苦。

然而Roderick到了動情處，又再次伏上去吻他，他這才看清楚Roderick眼窩下方有很深的淚痕和微腫的淤傷。Roderick一邊吻他一邊用輕如羽毛的力道撫摸Mike的勃起。他下體的速度不快，反而是慢慢的前進後退，像是在跟他耳鬢廝磨。Mike也禁不住漸漸的渾身發燙，但他還是盡量克制自己，不去回應，也不跟Roderick配合。Roderick慢慢的在他面前張開了那雙藍綠色的眼睛，他們彷彿仍在夢中，充滿如夢似幻的渴求，可是又漸漸的開始發冷。

終於在一次深頂並發出長長的嘆息聲之後，Roderick埋在他體內不動了。射精之後Roderick將陰莖拔出，那小東西上面還閃著晶瑩剔透的液體。

「你想要射嗎？」

「什麼？」

「如果你想要射的話可以打手槍。」

「不必了。」Mike立刻回絕，他很清楚Roderick是在調侃他，希望他顯得更加尷尬，「你玩完了吧？現在可以把我放了，然後就走吧。」

「…其實還沒有，還得幫你清理一下。」

Mike在心理咒罵Roderick沒有喪失防備，忘記他的血液，或是嘴唇皮膚遺留在Mike嘴上，他的精液跟他的汗水，以及任何他遺留下來的證據都可能讓他被逮。

Roderick將床單與Mike的衣服浸泡在漂白水裡，對Mike本人的清理也做得很仔細，過程當然沒少讓Mike好過，有時好像故意弄痛他，又或是要使他難堪。但Roderick時而粗暴的動作使得時而輕緩的撫摸化成一陣陣慾望撩撥他的心，當Mike發現自己又勃起時，Roderick很自作主張的說，「我幫你解放一下吧。」

Roderick相當友好的安撫的拍了拍Mike的兩顆睪丸，然後把上面那根脹大的柱體含住。Mike看著他，算不準抬起膝蓋撞下去後能不能把他撞暈，他渾身都很疼，肌肉倦得要命，只有被Roderick含進那個柔軟收緊的地方的下身飄著一股遙遠空虛的快感。Mike的意識正在遠離，當他把積存了一整晚的精液都射出來時，仍然在負隅頑抗，不肯失去意識。然後Roderick對著他的臉揍了一拳。

（完）


End file.
